The overall objective of the Biostatistics Support Core is to provide support for the currently proposed pilot projects and for planning of future related projects. Specifically, support will be provided in the areas of research design, data entry and management, statistical analysis, and interpretation of results to researchers in the Indiana University Center for Enhancing Quality of Life in Chronic Illness and others who are conducting related research.